


How to Break the Internet - A Guide By Steve Rogers

by Rylee_Writes



Series: Polyshipweek 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Aromantic Character, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Writes/pseuds/Rylee_Writes
Summary: Written for polyshipweek over on tumblr forthispromptIn which Steve is confusing the hell out of everyone on Twitter and isn't even aware of it.





	How to Break the Internet - A Guide By Steve Rogers

Most people didn’t believe how big of a nerd Steve Rogers was until they saw it in person, but Bucky had been aware of it since practically the moment they met. It didn’t take long for anyone Steve considered a friend to see it, too. It was something of a running joke between Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha that most people weren’t aware of it. 

That was, until Steve let Tony talk him into going on Twitter. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose, but Steve had practically the whole internet wondering just who he was dating. It was more than a little amusing, but so far no one had actually called him out on it. 

It was started innocently enough, Steve making an off-handed comment on a video about how cute his partner Nate looked that day. 

Bucky hadn’t thought much of it at the time, because who would actually tie Natasha Romanoff to the Nate that Steve had mentioned? Well, anyone who knew that the person in question was genderfluid and went by Nate, Tasha, and Nat, depending on the day. 

But then Steve had uploaded a selfie where someone who was very obviously Clint Barton was kissing his cheek. It might not have been so bad had they both not been in uniform (costume? Bucky was pretty sure they were costumes) at the time. 

Fury hadn’t been happy about that one, but then again, was he ever happy? 

Steve hadn’t stopped there, though. There were so many other times he had done something similar and they never really seemed to stop. Like the time he had kissed Bucky on live television, not seeming to care that the whole world would see it. Or when he posted cute, sappy things, but never gave any context to who they might be for. 

All in all, pretty much everyone was losing their shit over the whole situation. Except maybe Steve, who probably wasn’t even aware of how much chaos he was causing. 

Bucky hadn’t been up very long when Clint stumbled into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a wall in his search for caffeine. Smiling, Bucky held out a mug for his boyfriend to take once he was close enough. It was almost amusing how quickly Clint latched onto it like he would die without it and practically inhaled the coffee. It had been worrisome the first several times Bucky had seen Clint do that, but after a while he just stopped being surprised. 

After sitting the mug down on the counter Clint looked slightly more aware of his surroundings. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like, “Mm. Thanks. Love you.” and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle and press a kiss to the top of Clint’s head. 

Bucky wasn’t sure if Steve and Nat were still asleep, but before he could ask Clint or go and find out for himself the two people in question were joining them. Steve leaned against Bucky’s left side, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder while Nat slid in next to Clint, taking one of his arms and wrapping it around their waist.

Bucky couldn’t help but think it was kind of amusing how cuddly they could all be when first woken up. He wasn’t even surprised when Steve pulled Bucky’s arm over his shoulder before taking his phone out and snapping a picture. Surprisingly enough, he managed to catch all of them looking happy, even if none of them had expected the picture. 

Almost immediately after realizing a picture had been taken Nat swiped the phone and had it hidden away so fast none of them caught the movement until it was too late. Steve frowned, but Nat kissed it away before he could protest the loss of his phone. 

Bucky snorted loudly as Clint made a face and wrapped his other arm around Nat’s waist before pulling them back against himself, as if to say “No, mine”. It was amusing to all of them except maybe Nat themself and far from the first time it had happened. Clint had done it to all three of them at some point during their relationship (even before they had all gotten together, if they were being honest).

Nat just rolled their eyes and patted him on the back while exchanging amused glances with Bucky and Steve. It was always interesting dealing with Clint before he’d had more than one cup of coffee to wake up. In one of the many pictures Steve had uploaded to Twitter Clint had been leaning against the counter with his arms wrapped around a pot of coffee like he would die without it while Nat sat on the counter with a grin and had thrown up a peace sign just as Steve took the picture. 

There were so many random shots of all three of them in Steve’s photos that Bucky was honestly surprised no one had figured out who Steve was dating. Of course, not many people would expect Captain America to be anything other than straight and monogamous. Sometimes Bucky wanted to laugh at those people, but he would never out Steve like that. 

Bucky hadn’t really been sure how to bring up the whole confusing the fuck out of people on social media thing, but after talking to Nat about it and getting an eye roll for his trouble he had decided to not say anything at all. If they look they were giving him meant anything they were all about to find out for sure what the hell Steve thought he was doing. 

“So,” Nat leaned forward as much as they were able to while still being trapped in Clint’s octopus-like grip, giving Steve a meaningful look. “Are you trying to break the internet?” 

Steve stared at them for a long moment, blinking slowly, and Bucky couldn’t help but think it was a good thing he hadn’t been drinking anything. “I. Um. What?” 

Nat rolled their eyes, but before they could speak, Clint beat them to the punch. “The pictures, babe. You got everyone wondering who you’re dating.”

Steve blushed bright red and Bucky would have laughed if Steve hadn’t looked so damn embarrassed. 

As it turned out, Steve really hadn’t been trying to break the internet. He was just really oblivious - or he was really good at pretending to be oblivious - and wanted to show everyone how much he loved them. 

Nat was already out to the internet about being genderfluid and really couldn’t give a fuck who knew who they were dating. Bucky and Clint hadn’t had any complaints about Steve coming clean either, so it ended up being a really easy choice. Bucky was sure Fury was going to have a coronary when he found out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to stop it from happening. Besides, Tony would have a field day with all of it. 

The way that everyone found out wasn’t as dramatic as anyone had thought it would be. He just posted the picture he had taken of them not even half an hour before and captioned it, “A beautiful morning with the people I love”.


End file.
